Dreams Do Come True
by Miyuki-Lixa
Summary: Emi and Celeste were best of friends! They did everything together! They liked everything the same! But when they get suck into the Kingdom Hearts world, well Everything changes for these best friends!


There the two best friends walked into the normal school for their, and only their, last day. Both had brown hair and eyes, glasses, and a love for anime. They laughed at everything the same and liked the same kind of clothes and books. The two girls took their seats at their usually spot in the lunchroom of the mornings.

"Omg!~ Guys I have a very, uuber, SUPER imporant thing to say!" Everyone turned their attention to the spunky girl.

"What?" The little blond girl seem suspicious by the girl's sudden out burst.

"Okay...I LOST THE GAME!" She laughed at her own joke. The comment caused a series of "Aawws!" and "Dang it! I lost the game!" from the lunch table.

"Emi! I hate you!" The little blond girl had tackled Emi, laughing. Everyone laughed as they both fell to the ground, with the blond girl in Emi's lap.

"Ouchie Syx! That hurt," Emi was snuggling the small teen in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I will make up for it later," Syx wink at Emi, causing a soft laugh to escape from Emi's lips.

"AW! Do I get to join?" The sarcastic comment came from none other than Prescilla. Emi and Syx both knew it, too.

"No! I get Syx ALL to myself tonight!" The friends always joked like that. They had all know each other for a long time, most had know each other since elementary school.

"No fair! I wanna join," Prescilla kept whinning.

"You can have Syx tomorrow, " Celeste giggled.

"Does that mean I get you tonight?" Prescilla grinned at Celeste.

"We-" Celeste started, but Emi had jumped up and pointed in Prescilla's face, hugging Celeste.

"Only I can do those kinda of things to my best friend!" Emi laughed.

"Hmph... Why do you get all the fun?" Prescilla pouted.

"Oh stop your complaining woman!" Emi laughed.

"Your a woman too!"

"You get me on Mondays and Syx on Tuesdays and Thurdays!"

"Yes!" Prescilla looked as if her life just took the turn of the best. Everyone erupted in laughter as their joke went really far. At that moment the bell had rung. Everyone had gathered their things and proceed up the stairs to their first period.

Celests, Prescilla, and Syx were the first three in the they took their seats, Emi had ran in behind them. She went to throw herself into her seat, but slid in the seat and fell backwards.

"Woah! Ack!"

"Emi!" Celeste, Syx and Prescilla had all jumped up and and stared down at of her body her. Emi's legs from the knee down was laying in the chair as the rest of her body in the floor. She leaned forward and rubbed the back of her head. Syx jumped over the desk and knelt beside emi and helped her sit up. Emi pulled her legs down and sat criss-crossed.

"Are you okay?" Celeste spoke as if Emi had just busted open her skull.

"Yah, Ima fine! I have done worse! You know that," Emi laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I swear... With some of the stuff you have done, I'm surprised you haven't suffered from head trama," Prescilla sat back down in her seat. Syx and Celeste helped me up and they took their seats. I sat on my desk and by that time the room have half the student.

"Why don't we just stand out in the halls and talk? We have like ten minute locker breaks," Syx questioned.

"Because!" Emi was about to start one of her long, pointless, but funny lectures, "Everyone is out there. We have more privacy to talk and people won't stare as us and neither will that pedo teacher. You know how poeple always look as us with that look cause we enjoy roleplaying. AND-"

"Yo!~ Emi!" Her lecture was interuted by her friend Kyler.

"What do ya want!" Emi called over to him.

"Come look at this!"

"Will I regret it?"

"Nah! Its pretty cool!" Emi turned around to see her goofy friend leaned up againist the wall.

"Oohh! I bet it is a bug! Ima gonna poke it," Emi jumped up as her three friends laughed at her silliness.

"All right! What is it?"

"Look at the wall," Kyler pointed toward the large white wall.

"Hm..." Emi turned and saw that the wall started to be distorted.

"Cool, huh?" Kyler snickered.

"Yah, I wanna poke it!" Emi laughed and stuck her finger to it. But instead of poking the wall her finger went into the distorted wall. She tried to pull it out, but as she tried she got sucked futher and futher in.

"Uh... Celeste!" The desperate teen calle dout to her best friend. Celeste jumped up as the other two turned.

"Emi!" Celeste had ran over to her best friend and tried her hardest to pull her out. By that time Emi's entire right arm had been engulfed by the destortion.

"Celeste! Help!" Emi cried out to her best friend.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Celeste was being sucked into the wall with her best friend.

"Celeste! Let go!" Yelled some ramdom student. But Celeste refused. She wasn't about to let her best friend leave her. She couldn't bare the thougth of losing her other best friend.

Right before Prescilla and Syx could reach Emi and Celeste, the distortion had suck both them in. The last thing Emi and Celeste heard were the desperate calls of their closes friends as they fell deep into the darkness.  



End file.
